My Little Kingdom Of Sheegwa
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Sheegwa got banished from the village, for getting everybody kicked out from the palace. She began to get her revenge and rule the entire village. Sagwa and Dongwa, must go to Equestria for the Mane 6 to help. Will they ever stop Sheegwa, or will this be the end? Find out.
1. Chapter 1- The clean up

On a beautiful, day in Chinatown, Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa woke up.

Sagwa; [yawn] good morning.

Dongwa; [yawn] what a night.

Dongwa saw Sheegwa, still sleeping.

Dongwa; hey Sheegwa, wake up.

Sagwa; Dongwa, don't wake her up.

Dongwa; why not?

Sagwa; because we were up all night playing you know.

Dongwa; oh I see.

Baba Miao; good morning, you too.

Dongwa; hey Baba.

Sagwa; hi.

Baba Miao; how it going?

Sagwa; oh sleeping.

Baba Miao; well I am here to tell you that today is the health inspector.

Dongwa; the what?

Baba Miao; the health inspector.

Sagwa; what that?

Baba Miao; a person who come in here, to check to make sure everything is tidy, nice, and in good shape.

Dongwa; what wrong with that?

Baba Miao; if the health inspector see anything wrong or bad, they would have to charge the magistrate or closed down the palace.

Sagwa and Dongwa; [gasped]

Baba Miao; so I want all of you to behave, understood.

Sagwa; we understand.

Baba Miao; oh and one more thing, the health inspector hate cat.

Dongwa; what wrong with cat?

Baba Miao; I don't know, so when the health inspector come, I want all of you to play outside until it over, okay.

Sagwa and Dongwa; okay.

Baba Miao; and make sure to tell Sheegwa when she wake up. bye children.

Sagwa; bye baba.

Dongwa; wow, I never seen a health inspector before.

Sagwa; me neither.

Dongwa; so, what do we do now?

Sagwa; well, we can help the other clean up.

Dongwa; great idea.

So Sagwa and Dongwa went to clean up the palace. Sagwa, clean up the attic and Dongwa clean up the porch. Finally when everything is ready, they went outside.

Sagwa; so Dongwa, you done.

Dongwa; yep.

Sagwa; hmm, I can't put my paw together.

Dongwa; what you mean?

Sagwa; I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Dongwa; doesn't seem like it.

Sagwa; oh well, since were done, we could go somewhere.

Dongwa; I know, let visit the alley cat.

Sagwa; great Idea.

So Sagwa and Dongwa, went to the alley cat.

Lik Lik; well well well, if it isn't the Miao family.

Dongwa; hey guy, what up.

Jet Jet; just chillin.

Han Han; should you guy be in the palace for some important picture.

Dongwa; very funny.

Sagwa; the health inspector is coming to the palace, to check everything in place.

Jet Jet; the health inspector.

Dongwa; yhea, he didn't like cat.

Lik Lik; oh your in trouble.

Dongwa; what you mean?

Han Han; having a health inspector is like having a mouse in the alley.

Sagwa; so.

Jet Jet; yhea, so let me ask you this, which one of you three get in more trouble then.

Sagwa and Dongwa; SHEEGWA!

Dongwa; how can we forgot her?

Sagwa; what do we do now?

Dongwa; I got an idea, you stay here and keep an I out for the health inspector, while I find Sheegwa.

Sagwa; I'm afraid you can't.

Dongwa; what?

Sagwa; look.

Dongwa turned around and saw the health inspector.

Dongwa; he here.

Sagwa; what do we do?

Dongwa; don't worry, I bet Sheegwa is still sleeping, she might sleep through it.

Sagwa; I hope your right, Dongwa.

Will, the palace passed the health inspection? Will Sheegwa wake up and ruin it? find out next on chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2-the health inspecter

When, thing were ready the health inspector finally arrive,

Tai Tai; hello sir.

Health Inspector; good day, madam, I am here to check the palace.

Tai Tai; yes come in.

So Tai Tai took the health inspector on a tour on the palace to make sure everything is in place. Meanwhile, with Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; [yawn] hmmm.

Sheegwa saw someone coming up the stair.

Sheegwa; huh who that.

Tai Tai; this is where the magistrate work.

Health Inspector; I see.

Sheegwa quickly covered herself in.

Health Inspector; huh what this.

Tai Tai; these are the kitten bed.

Health Inspector; wow I see. hey I think one kitten is sleeping in there.

Tai Tai; oh it okay, here let me take you to the kitchen.

So Tai Tai quickly took the health inspector in the kitchen. Meanwhile, with Sagwa and Dongwa.

Dongwa; okay, I have an idea, you get Sheegwa, while I make sure Tai Tai and the health inspector doesn't go near the room.

Sagwa; but what if were caught?

Dongwa; not if we were outside.

Sagwa; and why don't you catch her.

Dongwa; and why that.

Sagwa; because one you're the fastest, two you're her brother, and three you know more shortcut then I do.

Dongwa; you should do it, because one you're her sister, two you're the fastest, and three she catch up to you.

Sagwa; oh yhea.

Dongwa; yhea.

Fufu; why don't you both go?

Dongwa; and why that.

Fufu; well with both of you giving reason I think you should both get Sheegwa.

Sagwa; fine.

Meanwhile, with Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; hmm who was that.

Sheegwa went down the stair and into the kitchen, where she saw Tai Tai talking to the health inspector.

Sheegwa; [meow].

Health Inspector; huh.

Sheegwa; [meow].

Health Inspector; [screaming], what is that?

Tai Tai; oh that just Sheegwa.

Health Inspector; well get her out of here.

Sheegwa went to the health inspector and purring him between his leg.

Health Inspector; [screaming].

Tai Tai; Sheegwa, leave that man alone.

Sheegwa; [meowing].

Health Inspector; [screaming].

Dongwa; what was that?

Sagwa; it came from the kitchen, come on.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu went to see what the noise is about. when they got there they saw Sheegwa, purring with the health inspector.

Sagwa; Sheegwa.

Dongwa; oh what do we do.

Fufu; I don't know.

The health inspector kick Sheegwa away.

Sheegwa; ow.

Sheegwa got mad and bite the health inspector.

Health Inspector; [screaming] and faint.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu; [gasped].

Tai Tai; oh dear, are you okay sir.

Health Inspector; that IT!

Tai Tai; but.

Health Inspector; I want everybody from the palace and the kitten to meet me in the magistrate desk, RIGHT NOW!

Tai Tai; but but.

Health Inspector; I'll be back.

The health inspector left and Tai Tai looked at Sheegwa, furiously.

Tai Tai; Sheegwa, for what you've done, you will go to your room now.

Sheegwa went to her room slowly.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu follow her up to her room. What will the result be? Will the palace pass or fail. find out next on chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3- The result

In the Magistrate office, Sheegwa was feeling sad and worried to see what will happen to her. Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu came in.

Sagwa; Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; [gasp].

Dongwa; it just us.

Sheegwa; oh I know I shouldn't had bite the health inspector leg, but he threw me.

Sagwa; Sheegwa, I know, well we forgot to tell you that when the health inspector come, we have to be outside.

Sheegwa; oh, I want everything to be perfect.

Fufu; what ganna happen?

Sagwa; I don't know, if the result come bad, we could be kicked out of the palace.

Sheegwa; but where will we go, what will we do?

Dongwa; the only thing we can do it go live with the alley cat.

Fufu; I don't think your parent would wanna be with the alley cat.

Sheegwa; well, maybe we might not get kicked out, I mean the place was good right.

Dongwa; it not that simple.

Sheegwa; what you mean?

Sagwa; it not about, what result had the most good or bad, it about that everything should be perfect.

Dongwa; and one bad thing, mean big trouble.

Mama Miao and Baba Miao came in.

Mama Miao; Sheegwa, we need to talk.

Sheegwa; I know, I bite the health inspector leg.

Baba Miao; how could you?

Sheegwa; but I didn't know. I mean, I thought he was a stranger.

Baba Miao; a stranger.

Sheegwa; well yhea.

Mama Miao; if we get a very bad result, I just don't know what we will do to you.

Sheegwa; [moaning].

The Magistrate, Tai Tai, Cooker, Reader, three daughter, and the Health inspector, came up for the result.

Sheegwa; what going on?

Sagwa; the result.

Sheegwa; oh no.

Reader; okay now, let hear the result.

Health Inspector; okay, this palace was a clean building. thing were good, put away, organized, and everything.

Everybody smile.

Health Inspector; but the only thing that was worst, was that kitten bit my leg.

Everybody gasp.

Health Inspector; for not being responsible for the mischief of the little kitten, I have no choice, but to kicked everybody out of the palace.

Everybody gasp.

Health Inspector; for here on out, this palace will be shutdown and will be use for another person without cat. you have three hour to get out.

Sheegwa; what have I done?

Magistrate; okay, I want everybody out, on the town square and for Sheegwa I wanna talk to you with your parent.

Everbody got packing, leaving their home, forever, Magistrate, Sheegwa, and her parent are discussing Sheegwa mischief.

Magistrate; Sheegwa, how could you?

Sheegwa; meow.

Magistrate; not only that you disgrace the palace and the health inspector, you disgrace us.

Sheegwa; [whimpering].

Magistrate; I want you and your family to come to the town square for the punishment.

The magistrate left.

Mama Miao; Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; I know mama, I should've.

Mama Miao; I don't wanna hear it.

Mama Miao took the collar off of Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; [gasp] my collar.

Baba Miao; you are no longer our daughter.

Sheegwa; but but,

Baba Miao; let go dear.

Mama Miao and Baba Miao left. Then Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu came in.

Dongwa; Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; oh please don't hate me, I know.

Sagwa; it okay Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; what?

Fufu; we thought about it and yhea, the health inspector shouldn't kick you I mean you are a girl.

Sheegwa; what does that suppose to mean?

Fufu; well um, I got nothing.

Sagwa; what Fufu is trying to say is that, you were too young and were sorry, we should've told you.

Sheegwa; it okay, it not your fault.

Dongwa; well what do we do now.

Sagwa; we better go to the town square.

Sheegwa; oh I don't wanna be punish.

Dongwa; but you were punished all the time.

Sagwa; it not that kind of a punish Dongwa.

Dongwa; what you mean?

Sagwa; some punishment lead to death, execution, or jail time.

Dongwa; how do you know about death?

Sagwa; because I see it on tv.

Dongwa; yhea right.

Fufu; uh guy I think the town meeting is grouping up.

Sagwa; we gotta go Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; no I don't wanna go.

Sagwa; but Sheegwa.

Reader; come on Sheegwa,

The reader pick up Sheegwa to the town meeting. Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu follow.

Meanwhile, outside of the town square, the reader was just about to give a speech for Sheegwa punishment.

Reader; okay okay everybody calm down.

Magistrate; uh reader, maybe I should read the scroll.

Reader; but your mastery.

Magistrate; look I am still the ruler and the ruler shall read the scroll.

Reader; very well.

Magistrate; okay, let get started shall we. okay the punishment of Sheegwa. Sheegwa been a great cat. not only that she is the youngest and the cutest, but she also help us too. through many generation this palace was build long ago. it inspired us very well and then. but I think this time it not so well after all. Sheegwa did a cruel thing to her family and friend. She bit the health inspector leg and now we were kicked out of the palace. for now on I want everybody to let some of the palace people stay at your place. everybody except Sheegwa. since she cause this, she should be executed, but since she a cat and she helped us and adored us, I have no choice but to banished her from the village, forever. and I hear by degree that Sheegwa will no longer be heard or seen ever again. and now the reader will say something for now.

Reader; thank your mastery, okay, Sheegwa you and your whole family will be banished from the village. no royal or alley cat, should be allow in the village. I will put up a sign that will make no cat allowed. if anyone break the rule, will be punished by jury. that is all.

The crowd was going mad at Sheegwa.

Sagwa; Sheegwa, are you okay.

Sheegwa; no.

Reader; well, what are you waiting for Sheegwa go.

Sheegwa left the village quietly and crying.

Dongwa; Sheegwa.

Sagwa; let her go Dongwa.

Dongwa; but Sagwa.

Sagwa; look, I know that it was our fault, but it was Sheegwa too.

Dongwa; I see.

The townspeople went home and all the cat were banished from the village. what will the cat do? will Sheegwa get her revenge? what will happen to her? find out next on chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4-Sheegwa revenge

After Sheegwa banishment, she was thinking to herself. thinking about how will she survive.

Sheegwa; I can't believe it, I got banished because I kick the health inspector in the leg and kicked everybody out. [moaning].

Discord; it sound like you have a problem.

Sheegwa; [gasp] who are you?

Discord; my name is Discord. what your?

Sheegwa; I'm Sheegwa.

Discord; nice to meet you, so what are you doing here all alone.

Sheegwa; well I got banished from the village, and now I have nothing.

Discord; do you think people are bossing you around?

Sheegwa; what you mean?

Discord; they wanted you to get banished.

Sheegwa; what?

Discord; they know that the smallest kitty is the weakest kitty.

Sheegwa; I don't think anybody, think I'm the smallest kitty.

Discord; oh really.

Sheegwa; well Shei Hu is the smallest mice.

Discord; but we're not talking about Shei Hu.

Sheegwa; Discord, what are you getting at?

Discord; I think you should have your revenge.

Sheegwa; revenge.

Discord; yes, you should fight back.

Sheegwa; but how?

Discord; take over the kingdom.

Sheegwa; but I don't wanna hurt anybody.

Discord; look Sheegwa, everybody always hurt you.

Sheegwa; no they don't.

Discord; well then what about that health inspector, who kicked you.

Sheegwa; well maybe.

Discord; you'll find out.

Sheegwa; okay thank Discord.

Discord; your welcolme Sheegwa, well I gotta go, bye.

Sheegwa; hmm, revenge.

Sheegwa thought about it, then came up with a plan.

Meanwhile with Sagwa and the other.

Sagwa; [sigh].

Dongwa; what wrong Sagwa?

Sagwa; I don't know Dongwa, I have think funny feeling something bad will happen.

Dongwa; you think.

Sagwa; of course.

Fufu; hey guy.

Sagwa; huh.

Fufu; look I got the fish from the palace.

Sagwa; Fufu, you can't just go in the palace and steal everything.

Fufu; hey don't blame me, Sheegwa is the one who had us kicked out.

Dongwa; true.

Sagwa; hey what that.

Dongwa, Sagwa, and Fufu, turn around seeing Sheegwa running.

Sagwa; what she doing here?

Dongwa; wow, she sure is fast.

Sagwa; don't encourage her.

Sheegwa ran past Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu.

Fufu; hey, where is she going.

Dongwa; let get her.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, chase Sheegwa down the alley. Sheegwa stopped and stood there. Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, stopped and looked at Sheegwa.

Dongwa; Sheegwa, what are you doing here?

Sheegwa; oh I believe thing are going to change quite differently.

Fufu; what?

Sheegwa laugh evily and ran to the palace.

Dongwa; Sheegwa don't go in the palace.

Sheegwa, went in the palace and started talking to herself.

Sagwa; Sheegwa. what going on?

Sheegwa; spirit spirit rise again, rule this land, from now and then, rise the monster we rule this kingdom, everybody doom, from now and um.

Fufu; how about kill them?

Sagwa and Dongwa; FUFU!

the ground was shaking, a herd of timberwolves rise up.

Sagwa; [gasp], Sheegwa what are you...

Sheegwa; you think I was ganna lose do you, well think again. me and the timberwolves will rule this kingdom forever. [evil laugh].

Dongwa; but Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; SILENT! attack.

the timberwolves started running toward Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, but the three ran and flew as fast as they could to get out.

Sagwa; [panting] did we lose them?

Fufu; yhea.

Dongwa; why is Sheegwa, ruling the village?

Sagwa; maybe all of us banished her and now she got her revenge.

Mama Miao; who got their revenge?

Sagwa; [scream]. did I say revenge? I meant to say resent.

Mama Miao; Sagwa I know you said revenge and WHAT IS GOING ON TO THE PALACE?

Dongwa; um nothing.

Mama Miao; you three better tell me right now.

Fufu; okay I admit it, it Sheegwa, she started taking over the palace and bunch of timberwolves started chasing us.

Mama Miao; what?

the timberwolves charged back.

Sagwa; run.

the timberwolves were chasing Sagwa, then Sagwa got trapped by the wall.

Sagwa; oh no.

just when the timberwolves was about to shoot Sagwa, Mama Miao block Sagwa off and the timberwolves hit her.

Sagwa; [gasp] mama.

Mama Miao; [moaning].

Sagwa; don't die.

Mama Miao; sorry Sagwa, [moaning].

Sagwa; [gasp] noooooooooooooooo.

Dongwa; Sagwa what happen?

Sagwa; it mama, she dead.

Dongwa and Fufu; [gasp].

Baba Miao; children, what happen?

just before Baba Miao could say anything, the timberwolves hit him and ran away.

Baba Miao; [moaning],

Dongwa; Baba.

Baba Miao; kids stick together.

Then Baba Miao died.

Fufu; now both of your parent are dead.

Sagwa; what are we ganna do?

Dongwa; hmm, I don't know.

Sagwa; we must call for help.

Dongwa; but the magistrate left the village, and he won't understand us without the scroll.

Sagwa; then we have to go somewhere.

Dongwa; wait I know a place we could go, Equestria.

Sagwa; Equestria.

Dongwa; yhea I saw that on tv when I was little.

Fufu; but how are we ganna get there.

Dongwa; by walking of course.

Sagwa; but it too far, and we won't make it.

Dongwa; not if we keep walking instead of talking.

Sagwa; okay, Equestria here we come.

So Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, went to Equestria. Will they ever make it? Will they ever stop Sheegwa? find out next on chapter five.


	5. Chapter 5- journey to Equestria

After, Sheegwa took over the kingdom, Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu are making their way to Equestria.

Sagwa; so Dongwa, you know about Equestria.

Dongwa; I think so.

Fufu; so what it about.

Dongwa; well it about ponies who live in Equestria to learn the friendship is magic.

Sagwa; ponies.

Dongwa; yhea.

Fufu; and what are their name.

Dongwa; I don't know.

Sagwa; well, I hope we get their in time.

Dongwa; hey Fufu, fly ahead and see if you can reach Equestria.

Fufu; I'm on it.

Fufu flew off to find Equestria.

Sagwa; so Dongwa, wanna sing.

Dongwa; Sagwa, we have lives to save.

Sagwa; well it would be easier if you hadn't...

Dongwa; alright, alright, let sing.

music started happening in the background.

Dongwa; _Well, I don't show off, don't criticize_ _I'm just livin' by my own feelings __And I won't give in, won't compromise_ '_Cuz I only have a steadfast heart of gold_ _I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough_ _But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word_ _Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason_ _I got my way, my own way __It doesn't matter_ _Now what happens, I will never give up the fight_ _Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_ _It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_

Sagwa; _Well I don't look back, I don't need to_ _Time won't wait and I got so much to do_ _Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear_ _Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong_ _It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight __Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_ _Place all your bets on the one you think is right_

[instrument break] as Sagwa and Dongwa are walking to the beat.

Sagwa and Dongwa; _Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight_ _Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_ _It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_ _No, no no no_ _It doesn't matter!_

after the song, Fufu flew back to Sagwa and Dongwa.

Fufu; hey guy I found it.

Sagwa and Dongwa smile, and the three went to Equestria. Will they ever find a way to stop Sheegwa? find out next on chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6- meet the mane six

When Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, went to Equestria, they were amazed.

Dongwa; wow.

Fufu; there sure is a lot of ponies.

Sagwa; okay we need to find some of the pony that can help us.

Dongwa; hey guy look.

Sagwa; huh.

Fufu; what?

Dongwa; a castle.

Sagwa; race ya.

Dongwa; hey no fair.

Fufu; wait for me.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, race to the castle to figure out who it is. when they got there Sawga knocked on the door.

Twilight; hello.

Sagwa; hi, my name is Sagwa, this is my brother Dongwa, and my friend Fufu.

Dongwa; hi.

Fufu; nice to meet you.

Twilight; I'm Twilight Sparkle. come in.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, went inside the castle to see that everything was so beautiful.

Sagwa; wow Twilight it so cool.

Twilight; thank, now I'll be right back I gotta go get the other.

Dongwa; you know, maybe we should stay here for a little while.

Sagwa; but Dongwa, we have to tell Twilight that our kingdom is in danger and we need to stop Sheegwa from ruling.

Dongwa; but she already ruling the world, beside we been in the palace for too long.

Sagwa; we been outside too you know, not to mention all the adventure we took.

Fufu; she got a point there.

Dongwa; yhea, but, you don't wanna leave these nice ponies right.

Sagwa; well no.

Dongwa; then it settle, we stay in Equestria, until we can stop Sheegwa okay.

Sagwa; fine.

Twilight; hey guy, meet my friend.

Sagwa; hi.

Dongwa; what up.

Fufu; yo.

Twilight; ponies, this is Sagwa, Fufu, and Dongwa, guy this is Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Pinkie Pie; but you can call me Pinkie Pie, it more easier.

Sagwa; it nice to meet you all.

Applejack; so, what bring you all here.

Dongwa; well, it just that um.

Fufu; we got big problem.

Twilight; what is it?

Sagwa; okay there this cat, her name is Sheegwa, and she is well ruling the kingdom.

mane 6 [gasp].

Dongwa; and we need your help to stop it.

Twilight; I guess we could try.

Rainbow Dash; so who is this Sheegwa.

Sagwa; okay, when we were in the palace, the health inspector was checking the palace to see everything is perfect. when Sheegwa woke up, she didn't know what was going on. When the health inspector kicked Sheegwa, she then bite the health inspector leg, got everybody kicked out, and now Sheegwa is ruling the kingdom.

Discord; did you say ruling the world.

Twilight; not now Discord.

Discord; actually it just so happen that I saw Sheegwa, right after her banishment.

Sagwa; what did you do?

Discord; nothing, I just told her to be more assertive, after her friend keep pushing her around.

Dongwa; you WHAT?

Twilight; Discord; why would you do that?

Discord; hey, she not the only one who went insane, Twilight Sparkle went insane also.

Twilight; yhea but...

Discord; she was trying to find a friendship problem, but when she couldn't find it, she decided to make one, and that is why she use her doll, and made a spell called want it need it spell, causing everypony to fall in love with it.

Fufu; whao.

Twilight; but that was long time ago.

Dongwa; and Sheegwa, didn't go crazy, because she couldn't find friendship problem, she did because well revenge,

Discord; yhea, I must of told her to get her revenge.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu; WHAT!

Discord; well maybe if you weren't being disloyalty, none of this would've happen.

Sagwa; guess you're right.

Discord; now that you excuse me, I got some business to take care of. ta ta.

Then Discord disappeared.

Dongwa; well that took care of that.

Fluttershy; I don't know why Sheegwa had to be assertive.

Fufu; well she is the smallest kitten.

Sagwa; and sometime push around.

Twilight; well it look like we are going to stop Sheegwa, from ruling the kingdom.

Dongwa; but how, she already had timberwolves.

Applejack; don't worry, I faced several timberwolves. I think we can help.

Sagwa; but we need a plan.

Twilight thought for a minute, then she had a plan.

Twilight; everypony get your thing I got an idea.

So everypony, the kittens, and Fufu left to pack. What is Twilight plan? Will they be able to stop Sheegwa? find out next on chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7-Twilight's Plan

After Twilight and the other packed up, they went back into the castle.

Sagwa; okay Twilight, were here.

Twilight; great, okay here the plan, We will go back to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu, village. When we get there...

Rainbow Dash; we are going to kick some plot.

Twilight; no, we are...

Rainbow Dash; are we ganna attack?

Twilight; no, but we will...

Rainbow Dash; how about we...

Twilight; NO! [clear throat] when we get there we have to find the way to stop Sheegwa.

Fluttershy; but, how big is he.

Sagwa; it not a he, it a she.

Fufu; and it a little kitten.

Rainbow Dash; what? so you need to tell me that a little kitten is ruling a big world.

Dongwa; she only ruling the village.

Rainbow Dash; [groan].

Twilight; well, since she is small, we are not going to attack her.

Applejack; except the timberwolves.

Rarity; oh I hate the timberwolves.

Twilight; yes and after we defeat the timberwolves, we gotta go to Sheegwa uh.

Sagwa; palace.

Twilight; right.

Dongwa; but how are we ganna stop her.

Pinkie Pie; throw her a surprise party.

Rainbow Dash; that your answer for everything.

Twilight; well, last time we faced many creature.

Rainbow Dash; you mean when we faced the dragon from making a huge storm cloud.

Rarity; or the time when the manicore attack, and Fluttershy needed to stop it with her kindness.

Twilight; yes.

Sagwa; hmm, wait I got an idea, if we can convince Sheegwa to stop this, it would all be over.

Applejack; and how in the hay we ganna convince Sheegwa?

Fluttershy; um we could do it like we did it at the dragon.

Twilight; then it settle, we will convince Sheegwa, from ruling the world.

Fufu; but what if it doesn't work?

Twilight; don't worry, come on.

So the mane 6, the kittens, and Fufu, went back to the village. What will the village be like when they get there? Will they ever defeat Sheegwa? find out next on chapter eight.


	8. Chapter 8-Journey back to the Village

When the mane six, the kittens, and Fufu, left Equestria, they were walking back to the village.

Twilight; so Sagwa, was it always this was.

Sagwa; what you mean?

Twilight; well having Sheegwa to rule over the kingdom.

Sagwa; it wasn't, she use to be nice, and now she went evil.

Rainbow Dash; don't worry Sagwa, it happen to all of us.

Sagwa; really.

Dongwa; how that?

Rarity; well some of us had mental breakdown, when thing didn't go has it plan.

Dongwa; and how does it happen.

Applejack; well I was the first one to have tired mental breakdown.

Dongwa; you do.

Applejack; of course.

Flashback to episode Applebuck Season.

Applejack; Must [gasp] keep [gasp] buckin'... just [gasp] a few [gasp] more. Must finish harvestin'.

Twilight; All right, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused _you_ problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care _what_ you say, _you_. _Need_. _Help_.

Applejack; [grunts] Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?

Big McIntosh; Um, how do _you_ like _them_ apples?

Applejack; [mumbling] Where'd all the apple...? [mumbling] [sighs] and fainted.

Twilight; Applejack. Applejack.

Applejack; Huh?

Twilight; Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you.

Applejack; Okay, Twilight.

Twilight; I am not taking "no" for an answer-_what_?

Applejack; Yes, Twilight. Yes, _please_. I could really use your help.

End of flashback.

Applejack; and that is why I should let my friend help me.

Fufu; wow Applejack, but I need to ask you, what is applebucking?

Applejack; it simple manner to knock down all the tree.

Dongwa; I see.

Sagwa; so, what was your, Rarity.

Rarity; well I simply don't want to talk about it, but okay.

Flashback to episode Inspiration Manifestation.

Rarity; [giggling]

Spike walked slowly to get the book but Rarity saw Spike before it happen.

Rarity; What do you think you're doing?!

Spike; Uh, me? I was just, uh... basking in your creative radiance.

Rarity; Oh, Spike, you do say the nicest things.

Spike; Thanks.

Rarity; Now, where was I? Oh yes! Gold-plated rooftops for everypony!

Owlowiscious; [hooting].

Spike; right.

Spike walked slowly again to get the book and ate it.

Rarity; Spike!

Spike; yhea

Rarity; I have just had the most marvelous idea!

Spike; [gulps] [gasps] Of course you have. You're Rarity.

Rarity; My work here in Ponyville is nearly complete. Don't you think it's time the rest of Equestria benefited from my creative vision?

Spike; Absolutely!

Rarity; Ooh, I'm thinking we go by chariot! Or, as everyone will soon be calling them, "Rariot"! [laughs]

Spike; Oh, yeah, we should definitely go by–

Before Spike could say anything, he saw that Rarity is still using dark magic without the book.

Spike; Huh?! How... how did you... do that?

Rarity; Why, whatever do you mean?

Spike; The book! It's– I mean– you don't– it's gone! The book is gone!

Rarity; Gone? Why, it's right there. [gasps] I _need_ my book, Spike! What have you done with my book?! [growls]

Spike; Why would _I_ do anything with your book? We're friends! It... it was probably the owl!

Owlowiscious; [hoots]

Rarity; But, wait... I don't seem to need it anymore, do I? Yes... yes...! I can feel its magic flowing within me now! I'm so excited! I'm so excited!

Spike; [quietly] I'm so scared.

Rarity; Oh, the places we'll go, Spike! Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Canterlot! And there you'll be by my side, just as you've always been here in Ponyville, your constant praise and adoration driving me to even greater heights, until there isn't an inch of Equestria that hasn't been utterly transformed by my creative _genius_!

Spike; ...No.

Rarity; _What_ did you say?

Spike; I said 'no'. You've been changing things, but you haven't been making them better. I should have told you the truth at the very beginning, but I didn't because I was trying to be a supportive friend. [sighs] But instead, I let you become something awful.

Rarity; Awful?

The dark magic came out of Rarity's eye, turning her back to normal.

Rarity; Ugh... what happened?

Spike; Rarity! You're okay?

Rarity; I... I think so... though by the looks of it, something quite terrifying has happened to Ponyville.

End of Flashback.

Rarity; and that is why Spike wanted to be a supportive friend.

Sagwa; wow.

Twilight; so, are we there yet.

Fufu; no not yet.

Sagwa; well, while were at it, what your story Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash; well I use to have nervous breakdown.

Flashback to episode Sonic Rainboom.

Rainbow Dash was shivering in a hard floor.

Lucy Parkard; Number fifteen, let's go!

Rarity; Rarity... is ready!

Lucy Packard; Look, ladies. I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together!

Rarity; Well, Rainbow Dash? Shall we?

Rainbow Dash; [scared babbling]

End of flashback.

Rainbow Dash; later I saved Rarity, as I was doing the Sonic Rainboom.

Dongwa; that so AWESOME!

Rainbow Dash; thank.

Fufu; anybody else got a story.

Pinkie Pie; well I also had a mental breakdown.

Flashback to episode Party Of One.

Pinkie Pie; Thank you all so much for coming! It means so much to Gummy. Could I have some more punch? Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip. [twang] This is one great party! You really outdone yourself! Why, thank you, Rocky. I'm having a delightful time as well. I'm so glad, Sir Lintsalot. [ding] Might I trouble you for another slice of cake? Anything for you, Madame le Flour. I'm just glad none o' them _ponies_ showed up. Oh, they're not so bad.

[low string instrument whine] as Pinkie Pie is staring off the space.

Pinkie Pie; Not so bad? Puh-lease! They're a buncha losers! Oh, c'mon now. "Losers" might be a little strong, dont'cha think? After the way they treated you? I say "losers" isn't strong enough. Well, it was pretty rude... Pretty rude? It was downright despicable! It was, wasn't it? If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them ever again. You know what? I'm _not_ gonna speak to them ever again. And I'm not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live! They don't deserve to be invited to my parties. [plink] Not after the way they've been acting.

Pinkie Pie heard a knocking

Pinkie Pie; Who could that be?

Rainbow Dash; Hey there, Pinkie Pie! Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say, "Hello." You know how it goes.

Pinkie Pie; _I know how it goes, all right!_

Rainbow Dash; Yeah... so, why don't you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres?

Pinkie Pie; No thanks. I'm spending time with my _real_ friends. Isn't that right, Madame le Flour? _Oui!_ Zat iz correct, _madame._

Rainbow Dash; Aaallrighty. What do you say we get on out of Creepytown and head over to Applejack's...

Pinkie Pie; She's not going anywhere. I most certainly am not. I'm having a wonderful time right here.

Rainbow Dash; You should really just come with me.

Pinkie Pie; You heard the lady! She ain't goin' nowheres, _chump_!

Rainbow Dash; Who _you_ calling a chump, _chump_?! Ugh... That's it. Party's over. Come on, Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie; No!

Rainbow Dash; Pinkie Pie, let's go!

Pinkie Pie; I said NO!

Rainbow Dash; You... [grunts] have to... come with... me!

Pinkie Pie; No... I... DON'T!

Rainbow Dash; Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We'll do this the _hard way_!

End of Flashback.

Pinkie Pie; later, I found out that my friend were throwing me a party instead.

Sagwa; wow.

Dongwa; I wonder if Sheegwa was doing that.

Sagwa; what make you say that?

Dongwa; just saying.

Fluttershy; well um, I do sometime went crazy a little.

Sagwa; you did.

Fluttershy; yhea.

Flashback to episode The Best Night Ever.

Fluttershy; I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little _birds_ or _monkeys_ or _bears_ touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE! [evil laugh] Whoa!

End of Flashback.

Fluttershy; that it why I gotta be careful, without going crazy with animal.

Sagwa; I see.

Dongwa; what about you Twilight?

Twilight; well I had a mental breakdown once.

Flashback to episode Lesson Zero.

Twilight; [insane giggles]

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle; [giggling].

Twilight; Hi, girls!

Applebloom; Oh, hi, Twilight. How's it go-

Twilight; Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend. This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!

Scootaloo; Uhh... she's... great.

Applebloom; Yeah. Great.

Sweetie Belle; I really... like her... mane.

Twilight; She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to _pretend_ she's doing her homework!

Scootaloo; That's... um... great.

Applebloom; Yeah... great.

Sweetie Belle; I really like her... mane?

Twilight; I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first?

Applebloom; Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much.

Sweetie Belle; Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first.

Scootaloo; I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom.

Applebloom; Applejack says it's important to share.

Twilight; [thinking] I gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think! [gasp] That's it! [normal] Ooh, you're going to _like_ Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than _anything_.

Scootaloo; [gasp] I want it.

Applebloom; I _need_ it.

Sweetie Belle; I really like her mane!

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle; [arguing]

Twilight; The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time.

End of Flashback.

Twilight; and that it why Princess Celestia, doesn't need me sending friendship report everyday. and that is why I am an alicorn.

Sagwa and Dongwa; wow.

Sagwa; all those story were great.

Applejack; yhea we sure went crazy over it.

Fufu; hey guy, were here.

Sagwa and Dongwa; [gasp].

Sagwa; what happen to the village?

Rainbow Dash; welcome to Sheegwaland.

Dongwa; oh no, this is bad.

Twilight; okay, we gotta find Sheegwa, any idea.

Sagwa; we'll take you.

Twilight; lead the way.

So the kittens, mane six, and Fufu, went to the palace. Will they ever find Sheegwa? How will they convince her to stop? find out next on chapter nine.


	9. Chapter 9- Convincing Sheegwa

When the mane six, kittens, and Fufu, got to the village, they went in front of the palace.

Sagwa; there it is.

Twilight; wow, how can a little kitten make a big destruction?

Dongwa; we gotta do something.

Twilight; I'm going in.

Sagwa; but Twilight, it too dangerous.

Twilight; don't worry.

So Twilight went in the palace. She see dozen of timberwolves.

Sheegwa; who goes there?

Twilight; it me, Twilight Sparkle.

Sheegwa; well well well.

Timberwolves; [growls].

Sheegwa; settle down timberwolves.

Twilight; Sheegwa, I want you to stop this destruction.

Sheegwa; so you can make me weak, NEVER!

Twilight; Sheegwa, I know, but look, you're making too much of this, think of everybody you're hurting.

Sheegwa; look, maybe you don't get it, never trust anyone.

Twilight; true but...

Sheegwa; kick her out.

Twilight; but.

The timberwolves kicked Twilight out of the palace.

Twilight; [groan].

Fufu; Twilight, you okay.

Twilight; well persuading doesn't help.

Rarity; step aside, girls, and let me do the talking.

Applejack; show off.

So Rarity went inside the palace to see Sheegwa.

Rarity; hello.

Sheegwa; grrr, now who goes there?

Rarity; why, I am Rarity.

Sheegwa; what do you want?

Rarity; I am just admiring your fabulous creation.

Sheegwa; oh really.

Rarity; yhea, your mane is so perfect.

Sheegwa; why thank you.

Rarity; these timberwolves looked handsome.

Sheegwa; well someone needed a good look.

Rarity; say, you know what will make this palace more better.

Sheegwa; what?

Rarity; well you can open the door, make lighter scene, take this uncomfortable throne out, and get rid of the timberwolves.

Sheegwa; wait, you just want me to lose, well that won't do it missy, timberwolves, kick her out.

The timberwolves kicked Rarity out.

Rarity; [groan] how rude.

Applejack ;heh heh, I guess fashion didn't work after all.

Rarity; and I suppose you will do it.

Applejack; don't worry, I'll be right back.

Applejack went inside the palace.

Applejack; Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; who is it now?

Applejack; it Applejack, and I am telling you to get off this no good stinking place.

Sheegwa; excuse me.

Applejack; this place suck. I mean look at it, you are in a palace with those smelly breath timberwolves for your crazy evil scheme. I think you don't know anything about honestly.

Sheegwa; grrrr, TIMBERWOLVES, GET HER OUT OF HERE!

The timberwolves kicked Applejack out of the palace.

Applejack; [groan] you no good, watermelon.

Sagwa; so much for being, intrude.

Pinkie Pie; let me try.

Twilight; don't make the same mistake like last time.

Pinkie Pie; don't worry, it easy as pie.

Pinkie Pie went inside the palace.

Pinkie Pie; hello.

Sheegwa; what now?

Pinkie Pie; hi I'm Pinkie Pie.

Sheegwa; and why are you here?

Pinkie Pie; well [speaking fast] I just want to know who you are? I mean you are Sheegwa, but what does Sheegwa mean? does it mean pizza, no egg, no melon, oh wait, watermelon. hey if you like watermelon, you should come to Sugarcube Corner, unless, your allergic to watermelon, wait, being allergic to watermelon. no, maybe you're allergic to peanut. wait, what name is peanut, a cat, bird, dog, rabbit, horse, no wait, squirrel. you have a squirrel, oh wait you're a cat. wait a Siamese cat. that mean you can't have a squirrel. wait, I'm a pony and I have Gummy. you have Gummy. wait you don't, you're a cat. oh wait, my mistake, Siamese cat. I got that from Fluttershy, wait you know...

Sheegwa; BE QUIET!

Pinkie Pie; oh you wanna play the quiet game, okay I'll go first.

Sheegwa; wait, let play a game called out of the door.

Pinkie Pie; how do you play?

Sheegwa; just go out the door and you win.

Pinkie Pie; okey dokey.

Pinkie Pie led herself out the door.

Twilight; Pinkie Pie, what happen?

Pinkie Pie; we were playing out the door, and I won.

Dongwa; you do realize that Sheegwa just wanted you to get out.

Pinkie Pie; really.

Sagwa; [groan].

Applejack; wait, remember when Fluttershy does the stare.

Twilight; hey, that a great idea.

Fluttershy; but, I can't.

Rainbow Dash; aw come on Fluttershy, you did the stare lot of time.

Fluttershy; well okay.

Fluttershy went inside the palace.

Fluttershy; um, hello.

Sheegwa; now what?

Fluttershy; um, my name is Fluttershy and I just want to um get you out of the palace, if you want to.

Sheegwa; hmm, your kind of shy are you.

Fluttershy; yes.

Sheegwa; well, since you're shy, you don't mind if I eat in front of you.

Fluttershy; sure I [sniff] what that smell?

Sheegwa; rat.

Fluttershy; rat.

Sheegwa; yes.

Fluttershy; [gasp] grrr, NOW LISTEN YOU OVERHYPER PSYCHO, IF YOU DONT DROP THAT RAT, I WILL GIVE YOU THE STARE!

Sheegwa; oh yhea, do it.

Fluttershy does the stare on Sheegwa, but it doesn't affect her. Fluttershy does it harder, but no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't get her to back off.

Fluttershy; I give up.

Sheegwa; pathetic.

Fluttershy; um, I'm just ganna let my self out, bye.

Sheegwa; bye.

Twilight; so.

Fluttershy; it didn't work.

Rainbow Dash; aw COME ON! we did the persuade, the fashion, the meanest, the yapper, and the stare, and we still couldn't do it, I'm going in.

Sagwa; Rainbow, no.

Rainbow Dash burst through the palace.

Sheegwa; huh.

Rainbow Dash; alright.

Rainbow Dash attacking Sheegwa. Rainbow Dash threw her as hard as she can.

Sheegwa; grrr.

Rainbow Dash; so are you ganna, get out or am I ganna make you.

Sheegwa; THAT IS IT!

Sheegwa burst into flame knocking Rainbow Dash outside. Sheegwa came out of the palace.

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Fufu; Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; so, you think you can get away with this.

Sagwa; we just want the old Sheegwa back.

Sheegwa; oh really.

Twilight; look, just turn back and we will talk about this.

Sheegwa; oh no you don't, TIMBERWOLVES! arrest them.

The timberwolves took the kittens, the mane six, and Fufu, to the dungeon. Will they be able to get out? What is going to happen to them? find out next on chapter ten.


	10. Chapter 10- Prison

After the kittens, the mane six, and Fufu were capture. they were sent to the dungeon.

Sheegwa; well well well, you think you can get away with this can you.

Sagwa; Sheegwa, get us out of here right now.

Sheegwa; but I haven't told you my evil plot yet.

Rainbow Dash; what are you ganna do?

Sheegwa; well, I am going to...

Rainbow Dash; are you ganna destroy the Wonderbolt?

Sheegwa; no.

Applejack; are you ganna steal all the apple?

Sheegwa; no.

Fluttershy; are you ganna execute us?

Sheegwa; well, not all of you.

Dongwa; you can't execute us.

Sheegwa; well maybe you should've thought of that before you came trespassing here.

Fufu; what?

Dongwa; we live here.

Sheegwa; yes, and I have this.

Twilight; what is that?

Sheegwa; it a discorded propaganda.

Rainbow Dash; say what?

Sheegwa; remember when Discord turn you into the opposite of you're self.

Rarity; yhea.

Sheegwa; well I am going to use it on you.

Sagwa; but I thought you said you wanted to execute us.

Sheegwa; well I only had one execution chamber.

Sheegwa hold out a noose.

Dongwa; what is that?

Sheegwa; it a noose.

Applejack; hmm, it look like a lasso.

Sheegwa; yes, and you guy are going to see the execution of Discord.

Fluttershy; [gasp] no you can't.

Sheegwa; just be happy that I won't kill you. [evil laugh].

Sheegwa left.

Applejack; what are we ganna do?

Twilight; I don't know.

Fluttershy; Twilight, I don't wanna see Discord get kill.

Twilight; don't worry Fluttershy.

Fufu; uh I have one question.

Twilight; what is it?

Fufu; what is discorded?

Twilight; it when Discord turned other creature into the opposite of themselves.

Sagwa; that bad right.

Twilight; yes it is.

Dongwa; but we can't stop her from doing this.

Rarity; oh I don't wanna be in love with that rock again.

Sagwa; wait, how did Sheegwa get the discorded form.

Pinkie Pie; he must of stole it from Discord, silly.

Sagwa; so what choice do we have.

Twilight; I don't know.

Applejack; what you mean, Twilight.

Twilight; we failed.

all except Twilight; what?

Twilight; Sheegwa ruling the kingdom, Discord, will be executed, and we will be discorded.

Dongwa; don't worry Twilight, I'm sure we can...

Sheegwa; hey guy, are you ready to see the execution of Discord.

Twilight; yes, were ready.

Fluttershy; but Twilight.

Twilight; it neither him or us.

Sheegwa open the cell and took the mane six, the kittens, and Fufu, to see the execution of Discord. Will this be Discord last moment? What will the other think after his death? find out next on chapter eleven.


	11. Chapter 11- The Exeuction of Discord

After a discussion about who is being executed, Sheegwa took the mane six, the two kittens, and Fufu, to see Discord.

Sagwa; so Twilight, was Discord your friend.

Twilight; well, hey was more to Fluttershy.

Sagwa; oh.

Fluttershy; I also reformed Discord.

Dongwa; wait, you reformed Discord, but you can't reform Sheegwa.

Fufu; that because Sheegwa was nice as first.

Rarity; and beside, it was for the good for the element after we took the element of harmony to the tree of harmony.

Twilight; wait, we can't use the element.

Sagwa; what you mean?

Twilight; oh nothing.

Sheegwa; okay guy, here he is.

All gasp beside Sheegwa.

Fluttershy; Discord, are you okay?

Discord; Fluttershy.

Twilight; what happen?

Discord; I am going to be executed.

Fluttershy; oh Discord [crying].

Sheegwa; enough crying, now let take him to the execution chamber.

So the timberwolves took Discord to the execution chamber. the mane six, kittens, and Fufu follow.

Discord; [gasp].

Discord saw the noose right in front of him.

Twilight; Discord.

Discord; it okay Twilight.

The timberwolves took the rope and place it over Discord, neck.

Sheegwa; okay, before we hang you, is there anything you guy would like to say to him.

Applejack; I'll go first.

Discord; Applejack.

Applejack; Discord.

Discord; listen Applejack, I should've show you the vision of you and your friend fighting.

Applejack; it okay Discord, if you hadn't shown it to me, maybe I would've learn something.

Discord; thank Applejack.

Applejack; you're welcome.

Twilight; Discord.

Discord; Twilight.

Twilight; I know I shouldn't have turn you into stone, but.

Discord; it okay Twilight, beside it was fun.

Twilight; thank Discord.

Pinkie Pie; Discord.

Discord; yes Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie; how will I my friend smile if you die?

Discord; Pinkie Pie, smile is not the only thing that make you smile, it your heart.

Pinkie Pie; a heart can't smile silly.

Discord; I know.

Pinkie Pie; I'll miss you Discord.

Discord; me too, Pinkie Pie.

Rarity; well Discord, I guess this is goodbye.

Discord; don't worry Rarity, I'm sure your generous was the best thing I had in year.

Rarity; thank for showing me Tom the boulder, even those I find that more disgusting.

Discord; you're welcome Rarity.

Rainbow Dash; so, you leaving us right.

Discord; it okay Rainbow Dash, I know it hard being Twilight egghead.

Rainbow Dash; yhea, you know she an egghead, but without the egg on her head, I guess we should call her a nerd. [laughing].

Discord; yes Rainbow Dash I know.

Rainbow Dash; well, goodbye.

Discord; bye Dashie.

Fluttershy; Discord.

Discord; Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; oh Discord, I can't see you die.

Discord; it okay Fluttershy, sometime it hard to lose a friend that you love.

Fluttershy; I see.

Discord; and I also love your new friend Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, and Fufu.

Sagwa; we'll miss you Discord.

Dongwa; even those we haven't known each other for a while.

Fufu; it was great.

Sheegwa; ahem.

Discord; Fluttershy, would you do me the honor to hang me.

Fluttershy; [gasp] what?

Discord; I know that a yellow pegasi wouldn't wanna do that, but I think it could be our last time.

Fluttershy; okay Discord.

Fluttershy flew to the lever.

Sheegwa; okay Discord you have one more word to say.

Discord; stay strong everypony, Twilight keep your kingdom clean, Applejack be strong, Rainbow Dash continuing joining the Wonderbolt, Rarity be generous, Pinkie Pie make everypony smile, and Fluttershy be kind.

Fluttershy; thank you Discord.

Fluttershy pull the lever and Discord was being hang to death. his vision flashes before his eye.

Flashback to Keep Calm And Flutter On.

Discord; Yes, Princess, I'm ready to use my magic for good instead of evil. [under his breath] Most of the time.

Princess Celestia; Congratulations on your success, ponies. I definitely sense a big change in Discord. [to Twilight] I'll leave the Elements of Harmony with you, Twilight. Just in case.

Twilight; You were right when you said Fluttershy would be the one to find the way to reform Discord. By treating Discord as a friend, she got him to realize that friendship was actually important to him. And something that, once he had, he didn't want to lose.

Fluttershy; Go on. Say it...

Discord; [groans] Alright. [quickly] Friendship is magic.

Fluttershy; See? He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him.

End of Flashback.

Discord was hunged.

Sheegwa; yes.

Fluttershy; [thinking] goodbye Discord.

Fufu; now what?

Twilight; I don't know.

Sheegwa; timberwolves, sent these people to the discorded chair.

Sagwa; what?

Sheegwa; you think I would just let you go, well think again.

The timberwolves took the mane six, kittens and Fufu to the discorded chair. What will happen to them? Will it be just like when Discord turn the mane six to the opposite of themselves? find out next on chapter twelve.


	12. Chapter 12-The Discorded Chair

After Discord's death, Sheegwa and the timberwolves took the mane six, Fufu, and the two kittens to the discorded chair.

Sheegwa; well here we are.

The other looked shocked.

Rainbow Dash; that the discorded chair.

Sheegwa; yes.

Twilight; what are you going to do with us?

Sheegwa; why I am going to turn you into the opposite of yourselves.

Fluttershy; oh dear.

Fufu; wait, the discorded chair only work if some of us was discorded in the first place.

Sheegwa; that right Fufu. that is why I am going to...

Before Sheegwa could answer she killed Fufu with an axe.

Sagwa and Dongwa; [gasp] FUFU!

Sheegwa; [evil laugh] you don't think I am going to let you do this alone, do you.

Dongwa; but why Sheegwa.

Sheegwa; just be happy I am not going to kill you.

Sagwa; Fufu was my friend [crying].

Sheegwa; don't worry Sagwa, I will make sure we can rule together.

Dongwa; what you mean, rule together?

Sheegwa; I will tell you after the mane six is discorded.

Twilight; oh dear.

Sheegwa; now, who would like to be the first one.

Applejack; I will.

Twilight; what?

Applejack; you can discord me.

Twilight; but Applejack, you don't want to be the liar do you.

Applejack; it okay Twilight, I'll miss you.

Applejack sat on the discorded chamber. the timberwolves scrap her up.

Sheegwa; okay now, let the party begin.

Sheegwa pulled the lever and Applejack begin screaming. Applejack had a vision of her lie scene.

Flashback to Return Of Harmony.

Twilight; Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?

Applejack; I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!

Twilight; What?

Applejack; Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going.

Twilight; Did Applejack just...? Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie.

End of Flashback.

Sheegwa pulled the lever up and Applejack was discorded.

Twilight; Applejack, are you okay.

Applejack; yes, Sheegwa I am fine.

Sagwa; Applejack, you're talking to Twilight and you are not fine.

Twilight; it okay Sagwa, she is now the liar.

Sheegwa; okay, who next.

Pinkie Pie; mine turn.

The timberwolves scrap Pinkie Pie up and Sheegwa pulled the lever again, while Pinkie Pie is screaming.

Flashback to Return Of Harmony.

Twilight; Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you!

Pinkie Pie; Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?

Twilight; Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her.

Applejack; I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie.

Twilight; Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us.

End of flashback.

Sheegwa pulled the lever up and now Pinkie Pie is discorded.

Twilight; okay I want nopony to laugh.

Dongwa; well that should be easy.

Pinkie Pie; hey no laughing.

Dongwa; hey I wasn't going too, so ha.

Pinkie Pie; QUIT IT!

Twilight; Dongwa that enough.

Sheegwa; alright who next.

Rarity; if I go, will you please clean that chair.

Sheegwa; yes I will.

The timberwolves scrap Rarity. Sheegwa pulled the lever down again and Rarity started screaming.

Flashback to Return of Harmony.

Rarity; Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome _hunk_ of a diamond? Now to get you home. [grunts]

the wall crash.

Twilight; Rarity! Are we glad to see... Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?

Rarity; What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square! [grunting]

End of flashback.

Sheegwa pulled the lever up and Rarity was discorded.

Twilight; hey Rarity, here Tom the rock.

Rarity; [gasp] I told you to keep Tom off of it.

Applejack; it was Sagwa idea.

Sagwa; it was not.

Dongwa; why did you gave Rarity the boulder?

Twilight; so she doesn't have to find it.

Sheegwa; alright, who next.

Fluttershy; um, I'll go first if you don't mind.

Sheegwa; not at all Fluttershy, get in.

The timberwolves scrap Fluttershy. Sheegwa pulled the lever again and Fluttershy began to screamed.

Fluttershy; Aw, boo-hoo-hoo! Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?

Twilight; Uh...

Fluttershy; Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one.

_[Fluttershy whips her tail in Twilight's face]_

Twilight; What is happening to my friends?

End of flashback.

Sheegwa pulled the lever up and now Fluttershy is discorded.

Sagwa; Fluttershy, are you okay?

Fluttershy; of course not, silly melon head.

Sagwa; [gasp].

Dongwa; hey you can't say that to Sagwa.

Fluttershy; why not, winter melon.

Twilight; guy, Fluttershy is cruelty now, but I don't think she knows Sagwa and Dongwa real name.

Sheegwa; I added some gossip, just for safe.

Rainbow Dash; well I guess It my turn.

The timberwolves scrap Rainbow Dash. Sheegwa pulled the lever down again and Rainbow Dash began screaming.

Flashback to Return of Harmony.

Twilight; Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash; Hey, guys!

Twilight; We've been looking everywhere for you!

Rainbow Dash; That's nice.

Twilight; Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!

Rainbow Dash; Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome.

End of flashback.

Sheegwa pulled the lever up and Rainbow Dash is discorded.

Twilight; oh no.

Rainbow Dash; well well well, look who we have here.

Twilight; Rainbow Dash, don't fly away.

Rainbow Dash; I wasn't going too.

Twilight; huh.

Sheegwa; I made a changed that Rainbow Dash will no longer fly away, but she will be the opposite of herselves.

Twilight; well unleast we don't need a balloon to do that.

Sheegwa; finally, all of Twilight's friend are discorded.

Twilight; but you forgot me.

Sheegwa; oh don't worry, I have a special one for you.

Twilight; what you mean?

Sheegwa grabbed a gun and shoot Twilight on the head.

Twilight; [screaming].

Sagwa and Dongwa; TWILIGHT!

Twilight; [groaning].

Sagwa; Twilight, your dying.

Twilight; Sagwa, Dongwa, I want you to... [moaning].

Sagwa; Twilight, Twilight.

Twilight couldn't move. Sagwa and Dongwa now know that she's dead.

Sheegwa; yes.

Dongwa; Sheegwa, why.

Sheegwa; because, if she uses her horn, she will bring her friend back, well that won't happen, [evil laugh].

Pinkie Pie; hey quit it.

Sheegwa; whatever.

Dongwa; what are you going to do to us now?

Sheegwa; timberwolves take Dongwa, Sagwa and the mane five back to prison.

The timberwolves took Sagwa, Dongwa, and the mane five, back to prison. What will happen to them? Will Sagwa and Dongwa died? What does Sheegwa mean when she had another treat for Sagwa and Dongwa? find out next on chapter thirteen.


	13. Chapter 13-The evil spell

After Sheegwa killed Fufu and Twilight, and discorded all of Twilight's friend, the timberwolves took Sagwa, Dongwa, and the mane five, back to prison.

Sagwa; [moaning].

Dongwa; what are we ganna do Sagwa?

Sagwa; I don't know.

Applejack; I have an idea, Fufu, quit.

Sagwa; what?

Applejack; I said play.

Dongwa; look Sagwa, Applejack can't be honest anymore, Fluttershy is being mean, Pinkie Pie is grumpy, Rainbow Dash is careless, and Rarity is a rock hog.

Rarity; keep off Tom, got it.

Dongwa; see what I mean.

Sagwa; but we can't stay here.

Fluttershy; ohh, is the baby ganna cry.

Sagwa; I wasn't going to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; oh yhea, well ha ha.

Pinkie Pie; quit laughing.

Dongwa; she was not laughing at you, Pinkie Pie.

Applejack; she was laughing at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash; I don't care who laughing at who.

Sagwa; how did Twilight does this.

Dongwa; I don't know.

Sheegwa; oh Sagwa, Dongwa.

Sagwa; Sheegwa, what are you going to do to us?

Dongwa; and what is your evil plot.

Sheegwa; well before I do my evil plot, I just want to apologize, for killing your friends.

Sagwa; you are.

Sheegwa; yes, take this fish as a token of our sibling.

Sagwa and Dongwa ate the fish, then they felt weird.

Dongwa; Sheegwa, what was in those fish?

Sheegwa; [evil laugh] those fish were the evil fish.

Sagwa; what?

Applejack; she said love fish.

Dongwa; not now Applejack.

Sheegwa; I said evil fish, It will turned you into evil forever.

Sagwa and Dongwa; [gasp].

Sagwa; you tricked us.

Sheegwa; doesn't anyone.

Applejack; uh, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy; forget it, Applejack or maybe it Appleloser, [snicker].

Pinkie Pie; hey no laughing.

Sagwa; so how long will this evil stay.

Sheegwa; you have to wait until the evil take affect, but once your at it, you can come out and take your friend with you.

Dongwa; uh, okay.

Rainbow Dash; there is no way I am going with these ponies.

Sheegwa; oh for the love of, TIMBERWOLVES!

the timberwolves poke Rainbow Dash into going with Sagwa and the other. Meanwhile, at Sheegwa's palace.

Dongwa; uh Sheegwa, what are we doing here?

Sheegwa; get ready for the evil.

Sagwa and Dongwa; [gasp].

Sagwa; Dongwa no matter what, you are still my big brother.

Dongwa; and you are my little sister.

The evil was rumbling really hard, Sagwa and Dongwa screamed as the evil took affect. When the affect is done, they turned evil.

Applejack; are you okay?

Sagwa; oh we are fine alright.

Dongwa; really fine.

Rainbow Dash; oh great, more evil.

Sheegwa; now we will take over this village, then the whole world.

Sagwa; and they will be our slave.

Dongwa; and now that Twilight and Fufu are dead, no one will stop us.

Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa; [evil laugh].

Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa took over the village. the mane 5 became their slave. they later soon took over the world. everything is now dead. later they called it cat world. this was a bad ending. the end.


End file.
